


Blanket

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: StrangeFrost Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blankets, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sleepy Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 3In this AU, everyone who was snapped in the original films is alive and everyone who lived (the core 5 and more: Tony, Hulk, Nat, Steve, Thor, etc) are the ones who got snapped. Meaning Stephen is the one trying to solve a way to fix everything. Also Loki didn't get killed because f*ck the Russo Bros.





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

It was yet another late night of Stephen awake and researching, reading, puzzling, questioning, desperate to come to a solution, to get their friends and families back. Stephen had everyone he needed. Loki was alive despite a very close call. Wong, his... well, he supposed he would consider him a best friend.. was alive. But Stephen knew how much Thor meant to Loki. Despite their feudings, they were brothers. That's why this took the complete number one top priority in Stephen's life.

Loki had tried to stay awake, to keep Stephen company or try to be of some help, but he finally drifted off in an armchair nearby. It seemed even gods needed their sleep. Stephen hadn't even noticed until he spoke aloud for the first time in an hour and got no response. He looked up from another book and smiled softly. The Cloak of Levitation, sensing a need, floated in through the doorway. Stephen looked at it and nodded. With an unnatural grace, the Cloak of Leviation draped itself over Loki's peaceful form in a makeshift blanket, using it's collar to try to gently prop Loki's head up in a more comfortable position. Temporarily satisfied, knowing Loki was getting some much needed rest, Stephen went back to work as the sun rose, letting golden light into the Sanctum.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
